The Masked Ones
The Masked Ones are a cult of highly efficient killers and assassins. All members go by an alias connected to the cursed mask that each person wears. No two masks are the same, and are typically fashioned in the visage of a certain animal. Each mask bestows limited immortality on the wearer, and requires a steady supply of souls to feed that power. The group is led by the Jackal. The Jackal The Jackal is the leader of the Masked Ones. He is the mastermind of the group, and is rarely seen without either the Eagle or the Hyena at his side. Far from a benevolent leader, he maintains power with a combination of fear, manipulation, and his supernatural powers of persuasion. His cunning and ruthlessness knows no bounds. The Jackal primarily kills with blades, but it has been reported that he will occasionally coerce his targets into dangerous and potentially harmful situations in order to kill them. His mask looks like a snarling jackal. Owned by Ishmael/Crowsoul50. The Eagle The Eagle acts as the Jackal's right hand woman. She takes savage delight in killing others, and although she is typically the most levelheaded of the three she can tend to overindulge in violence when the situation arises. She has the ability to sense souls, which she uses to to pick specific targets that will sate her mask for longer. As a result she will often act as a scout for other cult members. The Eagle possesses an extensive knowledge of poisons, toxins, and venoms, which she uses to kill or incapacitate her targets. She has a specific mix that makes the victim more susceptible to the power of suggestion, something that works in the Jackal's favor. Her weapons include small knives and a blowgun equipped with poison darts. Her mask looks like a screaming eagle. Owned by Ishmael/Crowsoul50. The Hyena If the Jackal is brains, the Hyena is brawn. Physically, he is the strongest of the three, perhaps in the entire group. He is somewhat of an unwilling executioner. In fact, he is one of the newer members, having been kidnapped by the Eagle and the Jackal to replace the old owner of the mask. Because of an accident during a resurrection by Orphos, multiple souls inhabit his body. However, the mask is only bonded to his own. The Hyena's main weapons are the battle axe strapped to his back and his brute strength. His mask looks like a spotted hyena. Owned by Ishmael/Crowsoul50. The Raccoon The Raccoon is the original creator for the masks. He carves them by hand and used to curse them himself, but leaves that to the Black Mamba for the most part now. He is content to ignore the others and continue to hone his craft in peace. The only reason he lives with the Masked Ones is to keep himself safe. He couldn't care less about what they do. He is one of the few cult members that sustains himself on animal souls alone. This requires much more frequent hunts and since he cannot leave the compound, he will ask other members to bring something back for him. His mask takes up a little more than half of his face and is a bit more intricate than the rest. Owned by Ishmael/Crowsoul50. The Catamount The supposed Catamount/Cougar/Puma, currently known as the Apologetic Assassin by few, is a mysterious individual who specializes in solo missions--namely, mercilessly and efficiently assassinating stronger individuals who in turn have stronger souls, which has earned them a rare status in the group as an assassin rather than a mass murderer (whether in time or number, or both). Whether they have a motive is unclear, as well as their appearance and personality, even to their team members; they have never taken their mask off in front of others. They are usually seen with the Mamba, looking after him and his actions. Compared with the others, they show a certain benevolence, willing to spare any targets who they have not been bound by duty to kill/assassinate. They also show more logic/common sense compared to some of the others, preferring to wait it out in the shadows rather than act impulsively. They can be identified by their generally secret and cunning/planned way of killing, mysterious ways, brutal assassination skills, huge variation of weapons, and leaving no eyewitnesses...at least, thus far. Currently, they rarely even cooperate with others within the cult, and are merely in possession of their Masked One mask, choosing to not have donned it yet for their own reasons. However, the A.A. has (mentally) expressed the desire to keep away from the Jackal's schemes, suggesting they have a motive--an unknown motive, but a motive regardless. They are owned and RPed by Galaxian. The Black Mamba The Black Mamba/Mamba is a young male who acts as the Spellcaster of the Masked Ones (as well as a Lego architect/engineer), cursing the masks that the Masked Ones wear, as well as fixing/enchanting weapons some of the others have. The masks he curses are able to be taken off, but do not carry lasting effects of enforced adulthood and enhanced durability to the wearer after being removed. His own mask is set in the shape of a black snake with hood raised and mouth open. The Mamba is publicly known for being psychotic, however, he is not as known in public as most of the other, as he rarely takes to the task of collecting souls like the rest of his team, choosing to hunt in a specific area in a specific pattern. What he lacks in ability, however, he makes up for in power. As a matter of fact, he specializes in magic, especially enchantment/cursing magic. Outside of his powers, he often wields claws, a Butterfly Sword, and a raygun. He is typically seen in the company of either the A.A. or the Cheetah, probably because he is not to be left alone for more than thirty seconds without a responsible guardian. He is owned and RPed by Galaxian. The Panda The Panda is a young female who is part of the Masked Ones and generally works as a partner with the Raven. Her mask, obviously, is a black 'n white panda face in a cute-ish :3 expression. She specializes in mass murdering people, usually entire villages with the Raven's help and takes inmense pleasure in seeing random people suffer at her hands. Although she originally joined the cult for the immortality perk, the Panda now is an avid supporter of the group. Despite her merciless attitude, she can be ñretty sweet to her comrades. Panda uses assorted weapons, including a pair of guns and an array of handy daggers. Created by Specter (BixbiteTheGreat) The Raven The Raven is a young male who is affiliated with the Masked Ones. He normally works with his partner, the Panda. His mask is a full mask of a raven which beak is slightly curved into a small grin. Raven specializes in working with his partner and as well as gaining information in almost any way. He's also pretty good with technology. Raven uses lots of knives with black color schemes. But he can use whatever he can grab his hands on. His technology can be used as a weapon in some way, maybe setting bombs that are activated from his laptop? Owned by Time/Dragonsoul1197 The Cheetah *not submitted yet* 'The Silver Fox' The Silver Fox is a young immortal male who is partnered up with the Monarch; his mask is a full mask of a silver fox. He specializes in metal manipulation, controlling metal and sometimes making something easily with metal just by thinking it. He uses swords, from medieval to cyber, though he prefers using guns, ones he especially made himself and does enjoy hand-to-hand combat. Owned by Fallon 'The Monarch' The Monarch is a young immortal female who is partnered up with the Silver Fox; her mask is a half mask in the shape of a butterfly. She specializes in mind control and manipulation, able to control one's body and mind from 15 to 30 minutes. She uses hidden weapons that are disguised as accessories, as well as hand-to-hand combat and her high heels. Owned by Fallon Category:OCs